What If...
by SkyboltFury
Summary: What if the GW boys had families and lived in semi-normal homes--as normal as a home could be with a gundam pilot--but still got called on missions? R&R!! ^_^
1. Heero Yuy

This is just a little fic about the GW boys if they had families and lived a semi-normal life. Meaning, they live at home except when they have missions. Five chapters for the five pilots! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the families I made up!!  
  
  
  
What If...  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
  
  
"Heero?! Get off that computer, time for dinner!"  
  
(In usual gruff Heero voice) "Mom..."  
  
Heero is sitting up in his room, as he has been all day, typing away on that laptop of his. Unknown to his parents and 7 year old sister, he is hacking into OZ files to delete all proof that he exists.  
  
"Heero! Listen to your mother."  
  
The Perfect Soldier rolls his eyes and slams his laptop shut. "I'm coming." He comes into the kitchen, where the rest of his family is sitting around the table. He sits down between his mom and sister, across from his dad, and crosses his arms.  
  
"Hey Heeeeeeroooo!! Your giiiiiiirrrrrllllfriieend called!" His little sister, Linnie says in a sing-song voice.  
  
(With trademark death glare at Linnie) "She is *not* my girlfriend." And he returns to staring sulkily at the wall behind his father.  
  
"Oh Heero, honey, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! What's her name?" His mom gushes, patting him on the arm.  
  
"Her name's Releeeeeeeeena!!!" Linnie giggles and chants, "Hee-chan has a giiiiirlfriend, Hee-chan has a giiiirlfriend...(etc etc etc)"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend..." Heero glares at Linnie again. "Omae o korosu.."  
  
"HEERO!!!" His dad thunders. "THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR SISTER!"  
  
Heero rolls his eyes and slumps down in his chair, muttering something about 'stupid onna..'. His mom looks with concern at his full plate.  
  
"Oh Heero, honey, don't you want your Brussels sprouts and liver? I made it just for you..." Her eyes get all watery.  
  
(Mumbling almost incoherently) "I hate Brussels sprouts and liver..."  
  
Heero gives everyone the death glare, as his dad yells, Linnie chants, and his mom blinks at great speed. The family moment is interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it." Heero jumps up from the table, knowing it is OZ officials searching for him. Before opening the door, he pulls on a bright green sweatshirt and a pair of long black shorts to cover his trademark spandex. Disgustedly, he combs his hair over to the side and plasters a dumb grin on his face. Finally, he opens the door.  
  
"We're looking for a Heero Yuy, does he reside here?" The officials waste no time in getting down to business.  
  
"No sir! No heros in here, just me an' my family!" Heero fought back vomit as he forced the bright words, keeping his voice unsteady to hide his age.  
  
"Thank you, young man." The officials turn to go, and Heero begins to relax. Then...  
  
"HEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOO!!!!! DAD SAYS YOU BETTER GET IN HERE AND EAT YOUR LIVER!!!!! OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GO FLY YOUR LITTLE GUNDAM THINGY TOMORROW!!!!" Linnie's shrill yell gets the officials' attention very quickly, and they spin back around to face a sweatdropping Heero. 


	2. Duo Maxwell

Okies, since a reviewer said she couldn't wait to hear about Duo and Wufei, I will do those two next! I was wondering which one to do now, arigatou JellyJarFrutie! And also a big thank you to Little Demon! *Mmmwah* ^_^  
  
  
  
What If...  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo is sitting in his room, still laughing hysterically over a prank he had played on his brother. The thirteen year old baseball player hadn't been too happy when Duo came running out on the field with a pair of the boy's dirty briefs. It hadn't helped matters much when Duo added a little tirade over his brother supposedly leaving a black, lacy thong on the coffee table. Dana, already teased about his two-way name, was thoroughly pissed off, and nearly got thrown out of the ballpark for foul language. Duo, of course, found this very amusing, and ran back home.  
  
"Duo? Eats on the coffee table," his dad yells from the living room.  
  
Duo is downstairs before anyone can blink an eye, and is ready for dessert while everyone else is still taking their first few bites. He grins at Dana, who is sulking and eating sloppily.  
  
"So, Dana...how'd the game go?" A simple question is asked by Dad.  
  
"........grrr....."  
  
Duo's eyes light up excitedly. "Can I tell him, Dana????"  
  
"....grrrrrrr..."  
  
"OK! Anyway, so it was the bottom of the 9th....Dana here was pitching, full count. This was the big one...... Then, I realize my little bro had forgot his lil tighty-whities. Now I'm not one to let a guy suffer the torment of itchy baseball pants without his underwear....So I was nice and delivered them to him! I forgot to call timeout though...so Dana got a little bit mad." He looks at Dana and grins. "Sorry lil bro!" Turning back to Dad now, "So the game went pretty good."  
  
  
  
Then, a tired-looking lady walks in, her arms full of bags. Dropping them all on the coffee table, (which is, by the way, devoid of any black, lacy thongs that were rumored to reside there..) she grins brightly and flops down on the couch, throwing an arm around Dana.  
  
"Hey buddy, how's the game today??"  
  
"....................grrrrrr....."  
  
Mom looks at Duo, one eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Duo, what did you do?"  
  
Duo flashes Mom a cherubic smile, and says, "Nothing, Mom!"  
  
"Duo........" Mom narrows her eyes slightly. "Are you sure?"  
  
For the first time since the ballgame, Dana speaks up. "Omae no korosu, Duo."  
  
Looking at Dana in disbelief, Duo asks, "Have you been talking to Heero????"  
  
Dana nods and proceeds to give a somewhat less frightening version of the trademark Death Glare. Duo stares at Dana for a few moments, and then bursts out laughing. Mom and Dad soon join in, they know Heero as well.  
  
"Oops, be right back, I got mail!" Duo jumps up from the couch and skips upstairs to his room. Swinging the chair backwards and straddling it, he clicks around for no apparent reason before going to his mailbox.  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmm.....Heero's been caught because of his sister? Hahahaha, and he calls *me* a baka!! Well I guess the others will be getting this mail too. Looks like we've got a mission! Haha!"  
  
Duo glances at the clock, sees the time, decides he wants to sleep, and jumps onto the bed, all in two seconds. Flipping off the light, he falls asleep quickly and dreams about.........who knows what. 


	3. Chang Wufei

^_^ Here's the third chapter! This one is about Wufei. I'm so glad you guys like this! ^_^ Arigatou, my beloved reviewers!! By the way.....do I need a disclaimer for every chapter??  
  
  
  
  
  
What If...  
  
  
  
Chang Wufei  
  
  
  
  
  
"198....199...200...201...202......" Wufei grunts as he trains in his room. He is doing one-handed push-ups, and trying to ignore his 4 year old brother and sister, who are twins. Two sets of black eyes identical to his own are watching his every move, and begging him to play hide-and-seek.  
  
"Wu-chan!! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee?????? You've been doing those things all day, don't you want to play??" His sister, Li-Li, scrambles onto his back as he nears 250. Alec, Li-Li's twin, quickly followed the little girl, much to Wufei's annoyance.  
  
"Playing is weak..." he mutters darkly.  
  
"Everything's weak to you!" Alec whacks Wufei over the head with a coloring book. Li-Li sees the possibilities in this new game, and grabs a book also. Which wouldn't be too bad, if Li-Li's book wasn't a leather- bound atlas.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Wufei's father calls from downstairs. Wufei's grandmother and her six grandchildren have arrived for dinner.  
  
Dragging his feet, the pilot ambles into the dining room, with his siblings hanging from his neck. His grandma rushes over and picks up the two 4 year olds, and gives them a handful of candy. Then, she turns to Wufei and squeezes him tight in a hug.  
  
"Oh, Wuffey, you're so grown up! And what a looker too, I'll bet you have many girlfriends, eh?!" Grandma cackles proudly. Now, the six grandchildren have noticed Wufei.  
  
"......" He looks down at his legs, where three small boys are clinging to his pants. Shaking one leg at a time, he tries to get them loose. Finally, they roll away. Before Wufei can get safely seated at the table, a pudgy little girl with a runny nose and stringy pigtails jumps up into his arms. Knowing better than to drop her and risk his grandmother's wrath, he sets her down primly on a cushion. She releases a mournful wail and gazes at Wufei sadly, but with adoration in her deep brown eyes. Disgusted, Wufei gingerly sits down in an empty chair at the table. Before he can take a bite of his soup, eight little kids jump simultaneously into his lap. Several fall off, and push others out of the way to get a coveted place on the pilot's legs. This quickly develops into a king-of-the- mountain game of some sort.  
  
"Excuse me!" Wufei looked up sharply at the female voice shouting over the chaos. He doesn't know who it is, but it's certainly not his mom......it's Hilde!  
  
"Stupid onna..." Wufei struggles to his feet, dragging a few insistant cousins with him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Heero's been captured--you gotta help us find him!" Hilde points at the black Mitsubishi Eclipse waiting outside. Duo waves cheerily from behind the wheel. "Hey Wu-man! Like the car? Heh...my dad let me borrow it for a while!"  
  
Prying the little kids off, Wufei grunts an acceptance of the unexpected mission. Tossing his cousins back inside, he yells, "I'm leaving, bye." A chorus of farewells from his extended family rings out as he climbs into the backseat of the Eclipse.  
  
".....baka...getting himself caught...what did he think he was doing...family and work don't mix....fool...out of all the pilots...he's the last one I'd expect to be so careless......" Wufei grumbles for a few miles. Finally, Hilde shuts him up, and they ride on in silence. 


End file.
